The Chase
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia has been married since high school. What does Elliot do to have fun with his free time when his wife wants ice cream? One shot!


1**I own nothing.**

Elliot did a lot of things in his life. Most of them he didn't expect. This was no exception.

He turned onto the bridge and followed the red car that held who he wanted to get. He spend up trying to keep the car in his line of view. He made a dumb move and he payed for it by giving the car a head start.

Elliot followed the car into a parking ramp. The red car sped around the corner. Elliot came up to the corner looking at the big room filled with rows of cars. The top of the moving red car at the other end of the room and going outside.

"Where are you going?" He asked himself. He started speeding off towards the exit, hoping he could still see the red car. Luckily, it was still in view and heading towards downtown.

He raced through the alleyway. Dodging the moving cars as he got back on an actual road. All of a sudden, his car started to slow down. He was out of gas.

"You are kidding me, right?" Elliot asked his unresponsive car. He pulled over and ran over to a guy coming out of a bar. "Excuse me." Elliot said holding up his badge.

"Look, I'm not drunk I can drive officer." The man said. "It's not that. I need to borrow your bike. It's a police matter." Elliot said. The guy handed over his keys. "Go ahead."

Elliot strapped on the helmet and took off on the bike. He weaved through traffic to catch up to the fast red car. He saw the reflection of a face in the rearview mirror and knew he had the right car.

The little red car stopped at the end of the road. The driver got out and ran into a building. Elliot pulled over behind the car, took off his helmet, and bolted into the building.

He searched every hallway, nook, and cranny a person could hide in. When he reached the roof, he found no one. He went over to the side of the building and looked down. The bike and the car were still there.

The front door to the building opened and the driver appeared. The driver went over to the bike, pulled on the helmet, and sped away. "Where did you hide?" Elliot asked himself running down the stairwell to the street.

He ran into the middle of the street and held up his badge. The car stopped. The driver got out. "I need to borrow your car. It's a police matter." Elliot said. "Fine, just done damage anything." The man said handing over the keys. "No promises." Elliot said and sped off in search for the bike.

Elliot looked for a half a hour for the bike and the driver. He finally gave up and started driving to where he was going to meet Olivia. He got there ten minutes later. Olivia was sitting on the bench out front smirking.

Elliot pulled up along side the bike and got out. "You don't play fair, Ms. Benson." Elliot smirked as he walked up to her. She stood up. "We didn't make any rules. Where'd you get the bike?" Olivia chuckled giving him the keys to the bike.

"Uh, this guy from a bar where my car broke down." Elliot said. "Let me guess, you ran out of gas." Olivia laughed. "You know what, let's not talk about why I forget things." Elliot said tugging on Olivia's arm.

"Why? It's so much fun. You forget to get gas, buy milk, put the toilet seat down, occasionally where you live, and what you ate for breakfast." Olivia smirked kissing him.

"Pancakes and coffee, I live with you now, I never go to the grocery store, and when I'm driving I'm on the job." Elliot said wrapping his arms around her. "You missed the toilet one, El." Olivia smiled at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't forget to put the toilet seat down. I just wait for the day when you fall in." Elliot chuckled. "You're an ass." Olivia gasped and tried pulling away.

Elliot tightened his grip and kissed Olivia's nose. "Hey, no pulling away. You wait for the day when I accidently use your makeup." Olivia laughed. "That day already came El. Yesterday."

"See, exactly my point. You took a picture and now it's your screen saver on your laptop." Elliot said. "Because, you looked so damn cute with cherry red lipstick. Now, c'mon. You owe me ice cream. You can't even chase a detective." Olivia laughed. "You stole my ride." Elliot defended.

"Just like our daughter does. Nothing is new here, El." Olivia smiled. "Yeah, our daughters, our sons, they all steal my car." Elliot laughed walking into the store. "Yeah, exactly why did we have 6 kids again." Olivia sighed looking at all the different kinds of chocolate ice creams.

"We didn't listen to our parents when they talked about protection. Here we are after Dickie, Nekoda, Jessie, Patrick, Zane, and Ricky. 4 boys and twin girls. We just got lucky." Elliot whispered kissing her earlobe. "Now, pick out some ice cream so we can go home to our little munchkins that we've had since high school."


End file.
